


Next I go to Seven Gates (each step less a mystery) [Podfic]

by paraka



Series: Don't Look too Closely (all the angles are oblique) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Breathplay, Clever Steve, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Gags, Humiliation, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, Light BDSM, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Male, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Subspace, Tony Stark has a filthy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is, he can’t wait to see Tony again. Even more truthful, he’s fiercely hopeful that Tony is still interested in their half-engineered agreement. Tony sounds like it, but he tries to keep his expectations low.</p>
<p>Nobody has to tell him that Tony Stark can be fickle.</p>
<p>It doesn’t change the fact that he craves Tony’s touch, even after having it just that once, and he doesn’t see any reason not to take what Tony is offering as long as Steve doesn’t forget exactly what that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next I go to Seven Gates (each step less a mystery) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Next I go to Seven Gates (each step less a mystery)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568639) by [shaenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaenie/pseuds/shaenie). 



> Here's part 2 of the series, also recorded for vassalady for #ITPE 2014.

  


**Length:** 2:44:23  
**Download:** [MP3 (zip)](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Next%20I%20go%20to%20Seven%20Gates%20\(each%20step%20less%20a%20mystery\)%20by%20shaenie-paraka.zip) (196 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Next%20I%20go%20to%20Seven%20Gates%20\(each%20step%20less%20a%20mystery\)%20by%20shaenie-paraka.m4b) (181 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 

Part 1  
  
Or click [here to stream on mobile](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Next%20I%20go%20to%20Seven%20Gates%20\(each%20step%20less%20a%20mystery\)%201%20by%20shaenie-paraka.mp3)

Part 2  
  
Or click [here to stream on mobile](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Next%20I%20go%20to%20Seven%20Gates%20\(each%20step%20less%20a%20mystery\)%202%20by%20shaenie-paraka.mp3)

Part 3  
  
Or click [here to stream on mobile](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Next%20I%20go%20to%20Seven%20Gates%20\(each%20step%20less%20a%20mystery\)%203%20by%20shaenie-paraka.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard to get part 3 of this series done in time for #ITPE, but didn't quite make it, so hopefully I can have it posted sometime this January.


End file.
